Ferbastyczna szkoła/Namiotowe opowieści
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Ferbastyczna szkoła#Sezon 1 Ferbastyczna szkoła Sezon pierwszy Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii, NaluChan, Tu wstaw kreatywny nick i 3patryka3. Opis Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela, Baljeet i Buford postanawiają nocować w namiocie. Dyrektorka chce również z nimi spędzić noc. Sebolaaa opowiada sny Fineasza, NaluChan sny dyrektorki, Tu wstaw kreatywny nick sny Izabeli, a 3Patryk3 sny Ferba. Dundersztyc próbuje przewieźć ogromne ilości dynamitu przez granicę amerykańsko-kanadyjską. Agent P znów współpracuje z kanadyjską agentką, Lylą. Bohaterowie * Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; * Fineasz Flynn; * Ferb Fletcher; * Baljeet Tjinder; * Buford Van Stomm; * Fretka Flynn; * Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead; * Pepe Pan Dziobak; * Major Francis Monogram; * Heinz Dundersztyc; * Lyla Malinówka Scenariusz (W szkole) Izabela (podchodzi do Fineasza i Ferba): Hej, co macie zamiar dzisiaj robić? Fineasz: Postanowiliśmy przenocować w namiocie. Izabela: Uuu, uwielbiam spać w namiocie. (Podchodzą do nich Baljeet i Buford) Baljeet: Spędzacie noc w namiocie? Buford: Też chcę. Fineasz: No spoko. (Obok nich przechodzą Fretka i dyr. Moranica) Fretka: W tej szkole musi pani mieć ich na oku! To są źli ludzie... Dyr. Moranica: Tak, źli! Będę ich miała na oku! (Podchodzi po cichu do nich) Fineasz: ... jest miejsce nawet dla sześciu osób w tym namiocie! Dyr. Moranica: Będziecie spali w namiocie? Też chcę! Fineasz: Eeee... (Dzwoni dzwonek) Ferb: Musimy iść na lekcję! (Uciekają) Dyr. Moranica: Wiem, gdzie mieszkacie! Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (Czołówka) Głos: A school, Go to school, Be in school (Pojawia się Fineasz, a obok niego napis "Starring: Phineas Flynn") And go in-to school! Go to the school, Be under and over, And go to the in! (Pojawia się Ferb, a obok niego napis "Starring: Ferb Fletcher") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! New friends, (Pojawia się Fretka, a obok niej napis "Starrig: Candace Flynn") New enemys, New boys, New girls, (Pojawia się Dundersztyc, a obok niego napis "Starring: Heinz Doofensmirtz") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Pojawia się Pepe Pan Dziobak, a obok niego napis "Starring: Perry the Platypus") And common to go into theeem! Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie stają przed szkołą, a nad nimi pojawia się logo serialu) And new friends is waiting neaaaaaaaaar heeere! Go to the school! Narrator: Ferbastyczna szkoła. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Namiotowe opowieści. (Do bazy agenckiej wpada Pepe) Major Monogram: Dobrze, że jesteś Agencie P! Pamiętasz kanadyjską agentkę Lylę z którą współpracowałeś 2 lata temu? Dziś znowu z nią pracujesz. Dunek chce przewieźć przez granicę amerykańsko-kanadyjską ogromne ilości dynamitu. Powstrzymajcie go! (Pepe odlatuje jetpackiem) (Wieczór, przed domem) Fineasz: No, namiot rozstawiony! Fretka (przez okno, obserwuje chłopców): Co oni tam robią? Będę ich obserwowała przez cały czas! (Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela, Buford i Baljeet siedzą w namiocie) Fineasz: Ufff, nie ma tej dyrki na szczęście! Buford: No, chyba imprezki nam nie zepsuje. Głos dyrektorki: Uwaga, lecę! (Nagle z nieba wpada do namiotu dyrektorka, która upada na Baljeeta) Baljeet: AAAA! Pomocy! Ona gniecie mnie żerbrem dziwnych rozmiarów! (Chwilę potem, wszyscy sobie siedzą) Fineasz: No dobra, jak już mamy tu panią gościć, to poopowiadamy sobie historie! Baljeet: A może opowiemy o tym co nam się śniło! Fineasz: Świetny pomysł! Kto pierwszy? Dyr. Moranica: Ja, ja! Mnie się śnił król Julian z Madaskaru.Tańczył i śpiewał "Ona tańczy dla mnie". Później przyszedł Buford i go zjadł. Baljeet mrawił swoje monorały. Ja im się przyglądałam. I wtedy nie wiadomo skąd spadł duży kawałek sera. A nim był Fineasz. Fineasz: Yyyym... no dobra, to teraz ja. Pewnego dnia, niby nic, aż tak po prostu Ziemię zaatakowali kosmici. Wtargnęli do naszej szkoły i zaczęli wszystkich więzić w klasach. Uciekłem z klasy, dotarłem do króla kosmitów i pogadałem z nim. Poszliśmy na plażę. Poleciłem mu kąpięl, on wszedł do wody i się roztopił. I tak wszyscy kosmici. (Wszyscy popadają wśmiech) Dyr. Moranica: Z mojego snu się nie śmiejecie, bo ja to opowiedziałam! Izabela: To teraz ja mówię! Najpierw ja, Dyr. Moranica i Irving polecieliśmy jednorożcem do Biedronki po flaczki do rosołu. Jednak w czasie snu Hitler wstał z grobu i rozpętał IV wojnę światową, a stare baby dźgały go patykami od szaszłyków. Potem pani Uglyfoot wystrzeliła ser z wyrzutni rakiet, a potem weszła policja i zamknęła Hitlera w więzieniu. Ostatecznie kupiliśmy mięso mielone, a potem wspólnie z dyrką, Irvingiem i resztą przyjaciół planowaliśmy napad na bank. (Wszyscy się śmieją) Ferb: Czas na mnie. Było kompletnie ciemno i byli Baljeet, Buford i dyrka z latarkami na głowach i wzięliście mnie do piwnicy, a potem dyrka też miała ze mną tam być. Pan Wesół nas zobaczył, że jesteśmy w szkolnej piwnicy i powiedział, żebyśmy wyszli by nie dotykać książek. Wyszliśmy i było jasno i do tego z bloku wychodziliśmy. Później w sklepie zoologicznym leżeliśmy na leżakach, a Baljeet wypuścił z klatki jaszczurkę i fretkę. I jeszcze później byliśmy na rynku, gdzie był wielki ruch, jechaliśmy chipem i wtedy wszystko zniknęło z rynku. Fineasz: Jaki pan Wesół? Ferb: Nie wiem, taki mnie się przyśnił. Buford: Mi się śniło jak jadłem wielką kanapkę, aż tu nagle gram w kręgle, a kręgle kształtem przypominają Pepe. Później zostaję zamrożony w wielkiej lodówce, ale udało mi się odmrozić i wyjść z lodówki. Później pływałem w wielkim budyniu. Potem jadł mnie Godzilla i się obudziłem. Fineasz: Aaaha... (Tymczasem na granicy amerykańsko-kanadyjskiej. Dundersztyc siedzi w ciężarówce) Dundersztyc: Lolololololololo... jadę z dynamitem, hop, hop, hop! (Spogląda w lusterko) Dundersztyc: O, proszę, mamy gościa! (Dundersztyc wciska jakiś przycisk, a jakaś mechaniczna ręka łapie Pepe na jetpacku i go przenosi do ciężarówki) Dundersztyc: O, myślisz, że się ciebie nie spodziewałem!? Tak samo jak agentki Lyli z Kanady? (Pepe patrzy się na tylne siedzenia i widzi siedzącą Lylę) Dundersztyc: Mój plan jest taki: Na najbliższym zakręcie mamzamiar wyrzucić wszystkie dynamity na tory, by one wybuchły i stworzyły ogormną dziurę, w której pomieszczą się wszystkie pociągi. Następnie zabiorę je wszystkie i użyję ich do budowy Pociągo-Inatora, który będzie klonował pociągi. Następnie wykupię złomowisko i zacznę je wszystkie sprzedawać jako złom. Zarobię fortunę! Lyla: Sądzę, że jakbyś puknął się w łeb to byśmy ogłuchli. (W oknie Fretki) (Piosenka Czekając na coś) Fretka: Czekając na coś, Obserwuję ich cały dzień, Czekając na coś, Z okna nawet raz wypadłam, Czekając na coś, Ze Stefą rozmawiałam, Czekając na coś, Patrzę wiecznie na ten namiot, Czekając na coś, Czy wyjdzie z niego ktoooooś? Czekając na coś! (Koniec piosenki) (W ciężarówce Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Już widać zakręt! Czas na zło... (Pepe się uwalnia i agentka Lyla też. Wylatują na jetpackach i zaglądają do towaru. Podpalają jeden dynamit i odlatują. Po chwili wybucha ciężarówka) Dundersztyc: A żeby cię Pepe Panie Lylo i Agencie Dziobaku z Kanady! (W namiocie) Baljeet: O, już ranek! Moranica: Przypomniało mi się, że mam dezodorant i zapalniczkę w kieszeni. Wypróbuję ciekawy eksperyment. Wszyscy w namiocie poza Moranicą: NIEEE!! (Namiot wybucha ogniem) Fretka: Nareszcie coś zrobili! (Chwilę się przygląda namiotowi) Fretka: To ja może zadzwonię na straż pożarną. (Napisy końcowe) (Fragment piosenki Czekając na coś) Czekając na coś, Z okna nawet raz wypadłam, Czekając na coś, Ze Stefą rozmawiałam, Czekając na coś, Patrzę wiecznie na ten namiot, Czekając na coś, Czy wyjdzie z niego ktoooooś? Czekając na coś! KONIEC Piosenki *Czekając na coś Inne informacje *Jest to jedyny odcinek Ferbastycznej szkoły pisany przez kilka osób Kategoria:Odcinki